Dear Whoever
by YouAndIBoth
Summary: Two strangers, both Hogwarts attendants, are brought together through letters they write back and forth under fake names. But what happens when they find out who's on the other end of the notes they await so eagerly? It could be anyone...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is a joint story between me (Derek Rain) and Kinz. We wrote this on an extremely long car ride. We have the entire thing written out, so if I'm lazy typing, casually mention it to Kinz so she can kick my arse. If you can guess the pairing, I'll give you a cookie. .)

Dear Whoever,

Ugh. That's all I can say about my life. I'm sending this because I'm bored out of my mind. Well, and because I have nobody to talk to here.

Whoever gets this, I hope you reply. That is, as long as you're not some freaky stalker person. If that's so, screw off. Same if you're a muggle. If you don't know what a muggle is, you're a muggle and you'll burn this paper or I will haunt you.

Anyway, I'm having trouble, mainly with my sister and my father. My sister is totally against magic and especially against my being a witch. My mom tells me that it's just a stage, that she'll grow out of it in time, but she's yet to be nice to me. For six years, I've been shunned and prejudiced against by my sister. My dad's on her side, so he's much harder on me than he is on her. Harsher punishments for lesser problems and the like. My mom tries to make peace. I'll just say that it doesn't work. Not even on Christmas.

Sorry for the shortness. I'll write a longer one, maybe, if you respond.

Bored as Hell.

Dear Bored as Hell,

You think you've got problems? I'm in love with a girl who totally hates me! Sorry. Needed to vent. And yes, I'm a wizard. A muggle is a non-magical person. Satisfied?

If you think that having a family that is mostly against magic, try having both parents be incredibly great at it. That's a lot of pressure. I have to be perfect all the time, because I apparently inherited a gene that makes me super smart, a natural at everything, and an amazing quidditch player. Well, I'm not terrible at quidditch, but mostly I suck at school. I'm lucky I have a few really smart, really good friends to pull me through it.

Sorry, I'll quit bitching. Maybe you could write back? I'd like that.

Wishing for More


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Derek Rain: Well, here's chapter two. Wasn't that fast? Aren't you proud of me? Oh, and a cookie to KetchupQueen. Shhh… don't tell anybody… )

Wishing for More,

It's not like I can slack off either; my dad punishes me if I don't get perfect grades. I'm not awesome in school either.

I don't get quidditch. What's all the fuss about? It's just brooms and a bunch of balls. And I mean that literally, not figuratively. A lot of those quidditch players are wimps. Not you, I'm sure you're different. There's this one guy at my school who's awesome at quidditch but a wimp. He collapsed when I kicked him in the balls. Wimp, almost as wimpy as Ben, this guy at my primary school, but I won't get into that.

Guess what my sister did today? She trashed my room looking for my school stuff! Luckily, I hid it where she can't find it. I hope. She tried to burn my copy of Hogwarts: A History , but I put an Unbreakable Charm on it 'cause I knew she would get a hold of it sooner or later. And guess what? She told my dad that I had put a spell on the book and then burned it to show off. I'm grounded until school starts. I hope you will write to me. It might help with the boredom.

Only 6 days left in this prison.

Bored as Hell

Dear Bored as Hell,

My mother just informed me that I will be staying the remaining week of break at my aunt's house. This is sort of a blessing and a curse. A blessing because my aunt, if nothing else, is better than my mom. I get to get out of my crap house and I don't have to go school shopping with my mum. Also, the girl I'm in love with lives down the street from my aunt's house. That's where the curse part comes in. The girl, who I'll call "Tess", hates my guts.

I seriously cannot figure out how this came to pass. I've never done anything to her, her family, her friends… but she seems hell-bent on despising me forever. I assume you're a girl; why would she hate me so much?

Ugh,

Wishing for More.

P.S. We play quidditch in between school, meals, and Hogsmeade. It's something to do to pass the time, and if some of us happen not to suck at it, well, then so be it. At least that's how it is for me.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Holy crap! People actually like this story::is amazed: Well, anyways, on to the next chapter. Oh, and Kinz wishes me to tell you that this story was her idea, but I would like to add that I made it awesome. . Happy reading.)

Dear Wishing For More,

At least you have the option of going school shopping with your mother. My dad terrorizes my mom into just giving me some money and letting me make my way to Diagon Alley on my own. He doesn't even let my mum give me enough money; I have to use babysitting money to buy most of the things I need for school. The busiest time is right now, and I'm grounded. I didn't get a chance to go shopping, so now I'm gonna be in deep shit with the teachers.

Mm, about your girl… well, I need more info, but I'd have to ask how you're acting around her. If you're being sweet like you are to me, (I'm hoping to God you're a guy) then I see no reason why she wouldn't like you. Otherwise… I'll let you judge for yourself. Think of how the girl would feel.

Is your aunt nice? Maybe you'll have so much fun at her house that you'll forget all about this Tess girl. Be optimistic.

Oh, and if you show these letters to anyone else, I will hunt you down and pull your spleen out through your nose. I mean it. I once punched a guy so hard he was in the hospital for a broken nose.

Cautiously,

Bored as Hell.

Dear Bored as Hell,

Well, my aunt is alright, better than my mum by far. But my cousin is the real reason I was excited about visiting. He's only three, but he's the awesomest person I've ever met. His name is Baden.

I'm actually writing you from their guest room, which is flowery and bright orange in the most tasteless of ways, but still decidedly better than my room at my own house. It's decorated floor to ceiling with trophies and medals from contests I was forced to enter and sports I hated.

I saw Tess today, and even as she flipped me off I fell more in love with her. I'm not exactly mean to Tess, but when I'm around her things just seem to come out of my mouth, unchecked. I barely even register what I'm saying, and it's apparently always the wrong thing. It doesn't help that she hates me already.

I'm sorry about your shopping situation, but maybe this will cheer you up; I've put a hundred galleons into vault 742 of Gringotts, all for you. The owl has the key.

Now, I don't want you to think of this as charity, because it's not. My family has way too much money to spend, and you really cheer me up. I look forward to your letters. You deserve this. I won't take no for an answer.

Have fun,

Wishing for More.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: And the plot thickens. Well, not really, but keep reading anyways. Please?)

Dear Wishing for More,

It IS charity. I appreciate it and all, but I have enough money to get by until next summer. I'm not going to touch the money.

The worst thing about being grounded is my sister. She now has a boyfriend, a fat guy named Vernon. He's just as bad as her, and hates my guts probably more than Tess hates you, and for about as much reason.

I've decided we're exact opposites. You're out of the house, I'm grounded. You've got talent at something, I don't. Well, I'm alright at Potions, I guess. That's all, though. You've got magical parents who love you, mine are somehow malfunctioning. Even my mom is growing distant. It frightens me. Who will be on my side when she switches over to the dark side? Oh, and you've got money, and I don't. God, you sound perfect. (Though I hope you're not. It would make me insanely jealous, and we can't have that.)

Wow, you sound like you've fallen hard for Tess. I can't imagine loving someone like that. She's awfully mean to make rude hand gestures to your face (If she must do it, she could at least do it to your back).

Say hi to Baden for me. Is he ticklish? (Are you?)

Shit x3. My dad's coming upstairs, and judging by the shouting downstairs, he's drunk. Wish me luck.

Fun? Yeah, right.

Bored as Hell

Dear Bored as Hell,

Well, I'm not going to touch the money, either. And since it's not under my name and you have the key, its technically not mine anymore. Do with it what you wish, even if that's letting it sit and collect interest. I will, under no circumstances take it back.

Baden says hi, giggles madly (I tickled him for you), and says you're a "pitty gurly". And he doesn't take a liking to people too easily.

I want you to always know that I am at least on your side. It might not count for much, but I really care about you. I'm far from perfect, but it sounds like I'm all you got. Oh, and Baden too.

Vernon sounds like a greasy turd. He and your sister deserve each other.

If you'd like, I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I can get your school supplies for you. Everything but your robes, since I don't know your measures. And if it would make you feel better, you can pay me back.

Wishing for More.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: To everyone who comments on how fast I update and obviously didn't read the note at the beginning of the first chapter, we (we being me and Kinz) already have the entire story and almost two chapters of the sequel written out. Sadly, they are handwritten in a notebook, so I must type them up as fast as I can. I should really be going faster, so if you decide to review, remind me of it. I might just listen.)

Dear Wishing for More,

Now I'm grounded _to my room _for today and tomorrow. I snuck out because 1) I was getting bored waiting for your letter and 2) I missed my friend Rissa. She's a muggle and now I won't see her until I get home in June. She wasn't even home, so the whole thing was a total rip-off. My dad was in one of his moods – you know, the angry one he always seems to be in around me? – and now I'm banished to my room. Meals will be brought to me.

How does Baden know what I look like? Please tell me you don't know who I am. Please. Tell him I think he sounds adorable.

My sister definitely deserves Vernon. They share a hatred of magic, not to mention me.

Would you get my stuff for me? That would be awesome of you. And yes, I will pay you back (of my OWN money). Can you take pounds?

It's rather scary when your lifeline is someone who you don't even know. Face to face, I mean.

Ugh, bruises are showing… got a spell to remove them/cover them up? They're rather ugly.

Living up to her name,

Bored as Hell

Dear Bored as Hell,

Sure, I can get your stuff for you, but how will you get it? If I put it in a vault at Gringotts, you can probably floo there to get it from school….

Baden knows nothing about you except for what I tell him, which is what you tell me (omitting certain facts, of course). I have no idea who you really are. But come on, would it really be that bad? Then we could talk in person….

I sent you a bottle of this potion that turns the pigment in your blood the same color as your skin. It works wonders for quidditch injuries. And just in case, I put it in an iced tea bottle so your lovely sister won't suspect anything.

I'll feel better once we're back at school, more for you than for me. It's really shitty what you have to put up with at home. You don't deserve it. You're better than that. You're better than them.

And Baden still thinks you're "pitty".

Thinking of a Pitty Gurly,

Wishing for More.

P.S. I haven't seen Tess in a while… I wonder if she finally hates me so much that she's avoiding me in hopes I won't exist anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Kinz really needs to start writing these notes, I'm running out of things to say. . Oh well, on with the chapter….)

Dear Wishing for More,

Never mind. I can get my own stuff if I hurry. I'll just sneak out; I'm 'of age' in the Wizarding world, so I can use magic as long as I'm alone. But thanks for the offer. It was really sweet of you.

Yes, it would be bad for you to know who I am. Imagine if someone knew all about my family and knew who I was? They'd probably, I don't know, call Magical Social Services on me. Which I'm guessing you would, since you seem to "care" for me. Most people's definition of caring is smothering them. I don't know what you're like yet, but it's best to be cautious.

I'm glad Baden seems to like me – that makes, let's see, _two _people in the entire universe – but what are you telling him about me? Better not be the secrets….

Thank you for the potion. It was wonderful (despite the lovely flavor of raw eggs).

Meh, I've learned to deal with home life. Six years of anything and you get used to it. I only make it sound that bad. Rissa says I'm melodramatic. So don't worry about me.

Tell Baden he's cute and tickle him for me.

Bored as Hell.

P.S. Maybe she's giving you time to – how do I put this – get over her? Or at least shape up. If I disliked you that much, I'd avoid you, too.

Dear Bored as Hell,

Too late. I got you your stuff already, and anything you pay me will go straight into vault 742. your stuff is in vault 1891, a small behind the counter so you won't have to go into the tunnels.

I want you to stop saying you're being melodramatic. No matter how long something goes on, you do _not _have to suck it up. You don't deserve this. Six years doesn't make it okay.

If I knew your name, I'd come get you and we could kidnap Baden and run away together, maybe to America or India. I don't care where, as long as it's far away from here. Me and Baden have been planning this for years, except in his version we take his mum, too.

Thanks for the advice about Tess, but getting over her is extremely unlikely. It seems like you've done this before….

Well, I'd write more, but Baden needs a bath.

Rissa is Wrong,

Wishing for More


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Wishing for More,

Dammit, I said I was going to pay you, and I will as soon as I find out who you are.

I swear, it's not as bad as it seems. Besides, how do you know I don't deserve it? Maybe I'm an ax murderer. I was never saying it was 'okay', but yeah, I do need to suck it up. Only until I get a place in the Wizarding world. And if you even THINK about funding a house, I will find you and break your nose so bad you'll need SkeleGrow.

I don't _need _or_ want _to be saved. I'm a big girl; I can handle things all by myself. And you wonder why I won't tell you my name. You'd do something, and then I'd have to hurt you.

What have I done before? Given someone advice or ignored someone because I didn't like them?

I'd write more too, but I've got to go get my school supplies from Gringotts because _someone _feels a need to play knight in shining armor. I just remembered I can apparate.

Rissa RULES,

Bored as Hell

P.S. How wet did you get?

Dear Bored as Hell,

I've actually had my nose broken badly enough to need SkeleGrow, and it wouldn't be enough to stop me from getting you away from there. The only thing that keeps me from actually doing it and enduring the pain is the fact that you'd never speak to me again.

There's a difference between being a 'knight in shining armor' and helping someone out. If it bothers you, your highness, I won't bother anymore.

I highly doubt that you're an ax murderer. You don't have it in you. (Now don't go out and do it just to prove me wrong.)

Well, we get on the train tomorrow. See you at school, even if I don't know it.

Not Good Enough.

P.S. I was getting Baden ready for his bath when it started _pouring, _so we got our bathing suits on and washed our hair in the rain. To answer your question, we both got soaked.


	8. Chapter 8

(Woot! Three chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Review and I'll keep going . )

Dear Wishing for More,

To make things absolutely clear, I would definitely stop writing to you. And forget about breaking your nose, I would test your ax murderer theory and prove you wrong.

Okay, maybe not. As much as I hate to admit it, I probably will need your help sometime. Please don't abandon me. Geez, I'm clingy.

I'm actually writing this on the Hogwarts Express while waiting for this really annoying guy to come in and bug me. He _always _comes. Ugh.

What's the difference between giving someone a hundred galleons and being a knight in shining armor? Besides the fact that the 'damsel in distress' is not wanting the night to bother with the armor….

I won't need help at Hogwarts, unless I need you to hex somebody for me (I don't know any good curses, I'm hoping you do). What house are you in? (If you don't want to tell, that's okay. I don't want to either.) I think we can rule out Slytherin. No self-respecting Slytherin would be nice to a 'mudblood'.

I had to endure a long going-away speech from my parents. Get good grades and don't get into trouble. Funny, no word on drugs, alcohol, or sex. They don't care.

You and Baden are so cute! Maybe just the kid… no, kidding. You are too.

Any word from Tess?

Relieved to get away,

Bored as Hell.

P.S. You never answered my questions.

Dear Bored as Hell,

Well, since I'm not entirely clear on what questions I didn't answer, I'm just going to go through your letters and answer the ones I thought were rhetorical. I think I answered all the ones I thought were nessecary. Well, here goes:

1) Yes, Baden and I are both extremely ticklish.

2) It seems like you have a lot of experience ignoring boys.

Well, that's all I can find….

Any time you need me, I'll be there. For anything, I mean it. Even if you want me to hex the nads off of this guy who keeps bugging you, I'll do it. Just tell me his name.

Well, I have to go, the train's stopping. See you at school… I'm a Gryffindor.

Wishing for More.

P.S. No sign of Tess. I miss her….


	9. Chapter 9

(Tee hee, fourth chapter today, and it's only one! W00t!)

Dear Wishing for More,

What did you tell Baden about me? Like I said, it had better not be anything private. I baby-sit; I know how three-year-olds can babble.

I'll be sure to tickle you (and Baden) if I ever meet you , just because you said you're ticklish. And I'm not ticklish, so there.

Ignoring boys? No boy in their right mind would approach me or piss me off. Although I don't know any hexes, I can physically fight like a guy. Not a wimpy one, either. The boy who bothers me must be in his left mind because he can't take a damn hint. The problem is that he'd never hit me back, and I have an honor code. I can't fight someone like him.

I hope you see Tess, although I can't figure out why you like her. And I can't see why she doesn't like you. Maybe if I knew who you are, I could help a bit more.

I have a question (not about Tess): Why did you answer my original letter? And why do you care so much?

I'll owl this to you as soon as I can. I'm at breakfast now.

I always forget, when does quidditch start? I hope you make the team, if you're not already on it.

Tiredly (I didn't sleep last night),

Bored as Hell.

Dear Bored as Hell,

Chill out. I barely told Baden anything, and nothing he could babble about intelligibly.

Hey, maybe you should give this guy a chance. I mean, what if he's like me? Hopelessly in love, but can never say the right thing?

I love Tess because she's smart, beautiful, witty, kind (well, to everyone but me), and maybe because she _doesn't _like me. It seems like every girl I meet likes me, which I don't say because I have an ego or to be narcissistic or anything. I hate it. It's all superficial. They fancy my looks, which aren't even great. Every other bloke at the school is just ugly.

I answered your original letter because I was, no pun intended, bored as hell, and also a little intrigued. I care about you because you've made me. I can't help it. You're just endearing.

Quidditch starts in a week (we had tryouts today, and I made it).

Wishing for More.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Reminder to the people who have kindly pointed out that Lily's parents loved her and supported her magic… that's from _Petunia's _point of view. And Petunia is a spoiled brat in this fic. So mneh. Also, there's going to be about twenty-one more chapters, so be prepared to wait. I'm a lazy updater. Maybe more reviews would speed me up… (Kinz slaps review-whore!))

Dear Wishing for More,

Well, you can never be too careful, especially when you're telling someone things about you that nobody knows. Not a soul in the world knows as much about my thoughts as you do. I'm not going to warn you about what happens if you tell because I think you get the picture.

I might have given this guy a chance if he had deflated his ego, even a little bit. But no, he ahs to keep cursing people for the fun of it. It's sickening. I can't go out with someone like that, no matter how in love with me he is.

Wow, Tess sounds… well… perfect. Especially for you. You're perfect, she's perfect. It sounds perfect. You must be really popular to have all those girls worshipping you. I can't even imagine a decent boy liking me. I'm sure you're handsome…

My letter was mostly about my sister- is that exciting? Or was it the message-by-owl (like message in a bottle) thing that caught your attention? Endearing? I think not (I don't have any friends at Hogwarts) but it's something I can live with. At least you didn't say 'repulsed'.

Good job on quidditch! I can't fly – nearly failed flying class first year.

Supposed to be doing homework,

Bored as Hell

Dear Bored as Hell,

Have you told this guy what you think about him and his overego? Maybe no one's ever told him it's unattractive. Also, you don't know that he's hexing people for no reason. If you're not lying about the not having any friends thing, how do you know these people he's hexing didn't do something to him or to someone else? You don't know everything.

Yeah, Tess and I are perfect, except for one tiny, insignificant detail. What was it again? Oh yeah, SHE HATES ME! Literally, like hates-my-guts, sanitizes-the-ground-I-walk-on abhors me. No exaggeration. I guess that's why I like her so much, because she sees right through me. I hate these girls who 'worship' me, as you put it. They don't know a thing about me. Why would they like me?

Of course, if I ever seem to be heading towards a civil conversation with her, I have to go and say something arrogant and screw it all up.

I'm sure you're gorgeous; Hogwarts guys are thick, plain and simple. You deserve better than us.

If you say you have no friends, what and I?

Hurt and sans an anonymous friend,

Wishing for More.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: To a certain nosy reviewer asking all sorts of tough questions: Owls are smart creatures. How did Hedwig know where Harry was going to be every single time she was neglected? And yes, people can be that thick. I know people that thick. No joke (this means YOU, Becki!))

Dear Wishing for More,

I've told him a million plus times what I think of him and his fucking ego. He can't take a hint! (Or a direct order, or a slap upside the head… you get the idea). Believe me, I've told him how unattractive he is in the full extent of my vocabulary. He's one of those things that gets me in trouble. I suppose he can do sweet things, but they've been double-edged. Like, he hexes anyone who might even suggest I'm a mudblood… I don't like the name, but that's no reason to hex someone!

Tess will get over it, I promise. Hell, I bet she marries you! Okay, I've been reading too many muggle romance novels. But, I do promise. Maybe you should talk to the guy who bugs me. It seems like you both have an ego. Of course, I'm not saying his name.

Gorgeous? Me? Doubtful. In the summer, when I'm not grounded, I go to muggle parties with Rissa, and the boys there barely talk to me. 'Course, Rissa is beautiful, so she attracts all the attention. I'm perfectly fine with that.

By no friends, I mean friends as in I know their name, have met them… that sort of thing. You're a special type of friend.

Perfectly Happy,

Bored as Hell

P.S. I'll be at the quidditch game tomorrow! Good Luck!

Dear Bored as Hell,

You're basing your self-image on what a bunch of stupid, naïve muggle idiots think of you when they're smashed? You've got to be kidding me. You're gorgeous, and I know it. Someday those braindead morons will be kicking themselves, provided they have enough brain cells left.

I was looking for you at the match today. I know I have no idea who you are, or even a vague idea what you look like, but it's fun to match a random face to your woirds.

Strangely enough, Tess was at the match as well. I always thought she hated quidditch, but she actually seemed to enjoy it. Of course, I got yelled at for not paying attention to the game. But I couldn't help it, you know?

Have you tried telling this guy nicely? The full extent of your vocabulary sounds mighty intimidating.

Not Good Enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Wishing for more,

Well, what the fuck am I supposed to base my self-image on? They are the only boys I see outside of school, and in school the guys aren't any better. If I listened to my dad, I'd consider myself either a bitchy whore or a whorish bitch, depending on his mood and how much alcohol he's consumed in the past hour or so. Don't try to make me feel better, because I feel fine.

Pissed,

Pissed as Hell.

insert one letter-less week here 

Dear Wishing for More,

I'm sorry. I know it probably means nothing, but know that I'm sorry I was such a bitch. PMS and all that. Ha. Argue with THAT. Plus, I'm really sensitive to muggle insults. I know you didn't mean anything, but I can't help but pick out all those things.

In case you still want to read/be my friend, I'll answer your last letter.

Ha, I dare you to put Bored as Hell to a face. 1,000 faces, one name. Good luck.

I'm glad Tess was there, even though you got in trouble because of it. Maybe you have a chance?

How's he gonna get the picture if I tell him nicely? Yelling makes him go away, even if it's only temporary.

Apologetically (I'M SORRY)

Sorry as Hell.

Pissed, Sorry, and Bored as Hell,

You'd damn well better be "sorry as hell"! Gods, it's like there's nothing I can say to you that you won't argue with!

Even if you're ugly on the outside (which I seriously doubt), You're gorgeous on the inside, which I've pointed out time and time again Hogwarts guys are too thick to notice. They don't deserve your attention.

Maybe you just need to get to know this guy better. I mean, if you had never written me, you 'd probably think I was a jerk with a huge ego as well. We'd probably never even sepeak to each other. (I'm fairly sure you're not one of my childhood friends…)

Give him a chance. You might be surprised.

Wishing for More.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: tuxedo cat: Whoa. Chill. There's a couple people named 'sarcasm' and 'humor' that I think you need to meet. I was really joking, and I enjoy your reviews very much. Just don't take my replies so personally next time. I'm usually kidding. And Jamie-Li, Wow, that's the most flattering thing ever. Of course you can translate this into Hebrew! It totally rocks that you would even want to!)

Wishing for More,

I'm sorry. Again. I'm really not used to being nice. I know there's no excuse for bitchiness – don't try to make an exception for me – but just know that that's how I am. I'm bitchy to everyone, I'll argue anything. I'll try to cut it down for you, though, since you were so nice about accepting my apology (another thing I don't do easily).

I'm not going to say anything about the gorgeous-inside thing, because I promised not to argue so much (inner voice: but that's why he loves us!) Ignore my inner voice. She doesn't know what she's talking about.

WFM, You're the only guy I can handle right now. Don't forget, the only boys I've seen recently have all been smashed (party boys and my dad) and the bruises haven't quite completely faded. (I don't need any more potion though, and I'll send it back if you send it to me.) I don't care about this boy, I care about _you _(as a friend), and that's what matters. Maybe I'll talk to him when I get on my feet again. Until then, you're it.

I want to hear your problems now. What's the Tess news?

Sans a Signoff Phrase,

Bored as Hell

Dear BAH (Humbug)

No problem. Everyone's always telling me I'm too nice.

Not much news on the Tess front, although she is being more civil toward me. Remus Lupin (Funny guy, you know him?) thinks it's because she only has one more year or school left and then she probably never has to see me again, so she's just extremely happy about that. Lovely thought, that the prospect of never seeing me again is the only thing that makes her civil.

I think it's really great that you trust me so much. Really. But… maybe you should talk to this guy, too. You can't put all of your trust into one person. What if I disappear? Or I'm tragically lost in a quidditch accident? Then who will you talk to, Hmm?

Wishing for More


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Holy crap. 118 reviews, and only 13 chapters! dances )

Wishing for More,

Wow, you ARE too nice. Anyone I know at school would be like "get away from me, bitch." … Actually, most of them have already said that….

I know Remus by sight and name, and he knows me too. He's probably the sweetest guy in the school, next to you. Ha. Be Optomistic. Maybe someone told her what an arse she's being, for once. Maybe she's being controlled by the Imperious Curse. (Just kidding.) Maybe… I don't know… If you told me who she is, I could talk to her or something.

Hey, I never said I trusted you that much. I'm just trusting that you'll listen to my threat. I just said that you're all the boys I can emotionally handle being close to me. Why are you pushing that I talk to the boy so much? Planning on disappearing or dying? Talking isn't a necessity; I got through my whole life with one muggle friend (Rissa) and no wizarding ones. You're too recent to count as my whole life. Sorry.

Still not going to talk to him,

Bored as Hell

PS. Do you know who I am? You make it sound like you know the guy…

Professor Slughorn,

I was wondering if you could tell me if a potion I came across in my studies, the Pigment Potion, has any physical side effects.

Thanks,

James Potter.

Mr. Potter,

The Pigment Potion doesn't have any serious side effects. It's a vanity potion, turning your skin lighter or darker. The only side effects is that it adjusts the rest of you to match the skin tone by adding freckles or darkening hair, etc.

Hope it helps,

Professor Slughorn

Dear Humbug,

Yeah, right. Someone telling Tess that she's an arse has happened about as many times as Pettigrew has gotten a date, i.e., never. Why? Because she only acts that way around ME.

But, of course, if I told her she was being an arse, she would probably think I was flirting. She thinks that everything I do in her immediate vicinity is flirting. Which is annoying, considering I have a life outside of her.

Okay, I sound like I'm complaining, which I definitely am NOT. She is awesome, and I'm totally in love with her. I just wish she would say "hi" once in a while without "arsehole" being attached.

Well, I have to go. I'm being forced to write an essay on the effects of peppermint on eight different vanity potions.

I would rather be writing YOU,

Wishing for More.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: Wow, in the last twently minutes while I was typing up our last chapter, there were three more reviews submitted for this story. I'm like, dazed.)

Dear Wishing for More,

Hey, I love Christmas. Don't call me Humbug.

What does she act like when she's not around you? And why use the Pettigrew analogy? Isn't he kind of a… I don't know… use your imagination.

Ouch, that seems difficult. I say tell her she's being an arse and see if she listens. Hey, it's different than what you normally say…. What does your life apart from Tess consist of? You haven't told me anything about your friends, what you do beyond quidditch, or even what family members you have. (Any siblings? All I know is that you have a mom, an aunt, and a cousin.) I'll tell you something about me…

I told you, someday she'll love you back. Someday I'll talk to the guy (maybe…) and if that happens, you have a lot of hope for you and Tess. It's so touching that you love her so much, but maybe you should back off a while – not completely, just some. Maybe you're smothering her.

I don't remember that essay… which potions are you in, NEWT or Advanced? They have different assignments.

Sorry, got to go. My dormmate is trying to talk to me, and it's kind of awkward.

Bored as Hell.

PS. Have you heard from Baden lately?

Dear Humbug,

I'll call you whatever I want. Try and stop me. I'd call you your real name, if you'd tell it to me….

I don't have any clue what Tess acts like when I'm not around; I've never had the chance to witness it. I do know for sure from Remus that it's moderately less bitchy. Maybe I just bring that out in girls.

My life apart from Tess consists of school, homework, food, and my three best friends. Currently we're trying to figure out how to perfect this map that can tell you where anyone is as long as they're on school property. And we're trying to find a new place to deal with Remus's furry little problem, as the Room of Requirement seems not to like us anymore.

Hey, you asked,

Wishing for More.

PS. This NGE crap is getting a little advice-columny. How about we make up pseudonyms? I'll go first; I am henceforth "Amergin".


	16. Chapter 16

(Oh, my god! I apologize! I can't believe it took me so long to update! Mother of God, you must all hate me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and yelled at me to update, and I apologize again. Well, enjoy the chapter.)

Hey Amergin-

Sorry for the long wait; I've been really busy lately. I'm in that secret tutoring thing that I shouldn't have told you about – as a tutor – and my tutee is helpless. But I swear, if you call me "Humbug" one more time I will never talk to you again. Well, unless I find out who you are and interacting with you is unavoidable. So there. Mna.

How do you know she's less bitchy around others? Maybe she's like that all the time. And what do you mean, that you bring it out in girls? I'm a girl, and you actually make me nicer. So your theory is proven wrong. Mna again.

Well, the map sounds interesting. You'll have to tell me when you're done. I wanna see it! What is Remus's "furry little problem"? Does he have a badly behaved rabbit or something? And why would the room of requirement not like you for it? I don't get it…

I never knew that wizarding newspapers had advice columns. You learn something new every day, right?

If we're going to do the pseudonym thing, call me Katrina. It's a name on the Muggle Hurricane Registry. Did you know they name their hurricanes?

Katrina

Dear Katrina,

Naming storms? That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard… but then again, they trust other muggles to deliver their mail as well. Maybe they think that if they know their names, they can have power over them or something…. I read that somewhere. I think it was in DADA last year.

I know she's less bitchy around other people because Remus hangs out with her sometimes. Apparently, she thinks I'm an egotistical arse. That's a direct quote.

If you don't know about Remus's furry little problem, then it's not my place to tell you. He'll tell when he trusts you enough.

Muggle newspapers _don't _have advice columns. My dad gets about 25 muggle newspapers every day for his job (I have no idea what he does, but he works for the ministry). I read them sometimes.

Gotta go, I have a detention for exploding a chocolate frog in charms…

Amergin


	17. Chapter 17

(Ha, ha, making up for lost time. Also, someone pointed out that Hurricane Katrina hadn't happened yet. That's true; that's why we didn't say she named herself after the hurricane itself. The name was in the registry of possible names for hurricanes. We imagine there is one, because when they find out that a hurricane is or may be occurring, they don't just ask the nearest person their favorite girl's name starting with Q. If there isn't one, well, we made one up. We make a lot of things up.)

Amergin,

Well, how else would they identify hurricanes? Numbers get confusing. It's interesting, not stupid. And neither is muggle post. It's amazingly accurate. A bit slower, perhaps, but they don't use owls, so what can you expect? Sorry about that; you have to remember how touchy I am about muggles.

Remus is cool; you can't help but be nice to him. He's the only one in the school who knows anything about my life, aside from you. I take it Remus is one of your three best friends?

Oh, my god. Christie (my old friend, long story) just got called out of History of Magic by McGonagall herself, which means someone died, was injured, or went missing. Or something of the sort. Can you find out more? Nobody will tell me anything.

To finish your letter, I wasn't really expecting you to tell me about Remus. It's fine with me.

Maybe wizarding newspapers should have advice columns. Maybe then they wouldn't be so messed up.

Katrina

Katrina,

Yeah, because muggle advice columns aren't screwed up at all. I've seen some of these letters, "I'm sixteen and pregnant with my boyfriend's fourth baby. We were going to get married, but then he cheated on me with my grandmother. He says that it was just a one-night stand and that I should forgive him because it didn't mean anything. Am I wrong to hold a grudge?"

I contacted my sources, and apparently Christie's parents up and left last night. Just took off, no warning, no note or anything. And they didn't take anything but their wants with them, not even money. Since Christie's of age, I guess she can live on her own. Apparently she wasn't even all that upset.

Hope that helps,

Amergin.


	18. Chapter 18

(Only ten more chapters until they meet, guys. Aren't you excited?)

Amergin,

I wasn't saying that muggles aren't screwed up, but they're not worse than witches and wizards. Nice letter though, you should mail it in. I could get my mum to mail it. That is, if she's still talking to me. If my dad and sister haven't corrupted her all the way yet. I want to see if it gets answered. That'd be hilarious, if it did!

What sources? How come you know everything before me? Probably because I bet people talk to you a lot more than they talk to me. Anyway, I'm glad Christie's not all upset. I don't get why McGonagall came and got her, though. When Katya Bering's parent's split up in third year, she just got an owl at breakfast. And she was a lot more upset than Christie is.

OK, I'm really tired. I think someone jinxed me in my sleep, since my hair's randomly lighter and I now have a splattering of freckles across my nose and cheeks. And I can't change my hair back or get the freckles off! So anyways, I was so paranoid that I stayed up all night for the past three days. I just didn't complain until now.

Katrina.

P.S. Zzzzz

Moony-

Have you noticed anything different about Lily Evans lately?

-Prongs

Prongs-

We're in History of Magic! Pay attention! But, since you asked, I think she dyed her hair or something. And I never noticed that she had freckles, but _that _couldn't have happened overnight. Why, still mooning over her?

-Moony

Katrina,

I actually _did _send the letter in to a muggle newspaper (by muggle post, which was extremely confusing, and I ended up owling it to my aunt and having her mail it for me.) They answered it, saying I should immediately cease communication with this boy and contact a place called Planned Parenthood. It asked me to consider giving up the baby for adoption. I made a copy of the clipping and sent it along with this letter.

My source, actually, is a ghost named Myrtle who lives in the broken girls lavatory. I think she died recently, within the last ten or twenty years, and she's pretty upset about it, always crying and moping and such. And don't find her and ask her who I am, either, because she's promised me she won't tell you.

It might not have been a jinx… someone could be feeding you a vanity potion. Have you accepted any candy or anything lately? Though, that would be a weird thing for someone to do…

Love,  
Amergin.

P.S. The "love" at the end just sort of came out. I've been writing letters to my family all day, and I guess I just got so used to it… The ink won't let me erase or cover it, either. Weird.


	19. Chapter 19

Amergin,

HA! I laughed so hard at the clipping. It was hilarious! I would never have the nerve to do that. Planned parenthood is an organization that helps mothers manage their pregnancies. Not that I know from experience.

I know Myrtle and her story. You're not the only one with access to the bathroom. What were you doing in the girls bathroom, anyways? I'm fine not knowing who you are as long as you don't know who I am.

You're the only one I've taken a potion from recently, and no candy from anyone. I haven't been to the hospital wing and Slughorn hasn't made me test any potions lately, so it's your fault. Change me back. I despise freckles.

Missing Rissa,

Katrina

P.S. Longer letter later.

Katrina,

I was in the girls bathroom reading one of your letters. My friends keep trying to intercept them (don't worry, I've been owling them home as soon as I have them read and memorized, and as an added security factor, I encode them.) because they think I have a secret girlfriend at Beauxbatons or something.

I didn't mean to give you freckles. I didn't know there would be any side effects to that potion I gave you, honest. (Of course, I checked to make sure it wasn't fatal or anything.) You might want to check with Slughorn on the antidote, since I'd probably end up giving you purple hair or webbed toes or something.

Baden sent me a birthday card; It's blue with stick figure quidditch players on it. He's quite the artist. He also said to say hi to the pitty gurly, so hey from Baden.

Love,

Amergin

P.S. Damn, I did it again, sorry…


	20. Chapter 20

(The "C.J. Hippopotamus" thing was this huge inside joke from this one night when we were in MA and Kinz's cousin or uncle or something told us to use the name in our story… I forget where the name comes from though. Also, thank you to all the people who make suggestions for the story, but I would like to point out again that we already have the whole thing written out. It is set in stone, people, and we refuse to change it.)

Professor Slughorn –

I was wondering if there was an antidote to the Pigment Potion. I can't find it in the book and I need to send the info home.

-C.J. Hippopotamus

C.J. Hippopotamus-

There is no real antidote to that potion except time. Sorry.

-Professor Slughorn

Amergin,

I'm glad you're taking such precautions with my letters. If you want, I can charm them so that you can only open them if you're the person I want it to go to. It's a weird charm…

I owled Slughorn and there's nothing anyone can do about the freckles. It sure as hell had better not be lethal, or I'll haunt you.

It was your birthday? Why didn't you tell me? I included a card, and here: Happy birthday too you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Amergin, happy birthday to you.

I say "hi" to Baden, the cute little Amergin clone!

Pouting and wishing Rissa wasn't such a muggle,

Katrina

MASQUERADE BALL

Who: Graduating Seventh Years

When: Halloween, 6:00 PM to Midnight

Why: Why not?

Everyone must be wearing a costume that includes a mask to get in: dress robes do NOT count as a costume. Doors close and food is served at 6:15. Band plays at 7:00. Must be back in dormitory by 1:00 AM.

Dear Katrina,

Did you hear about the masquerade ball for Halloween? Well, I have an incredible, super-amazing, beyond brilliant idea: We should meet there!

We could get together at the beginning with our masks on and talk and stuff, and if we feel comfortable enough with each other at the end of the night, we can take our masks off and show each other what we look like. If not, if you're still too uncomfortable with me knowing who you are, then we can leave before the unmasking at midnight. Then, either way, we can at least talk in person. Let me know what you think.

My birthday wasn't exactly eventful. Now I'm of age, at least. (Heh, I'm actually younger than you!) so now I'm allowed to do magic at home.

Baden actually looks nothing like me. He's incredibly tiny, blonde, and has green eyes. He also hates to fly (I took him out with me once and he screamed the whole time). Plus, he's a super genius.

Love,

Amergin.

P.S. I've stopped trying to erase the "love". Maybe I do mean it.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Amergin,

I wasn't thinking I would go; dances aren't really my thing, but since you asked so nicely, maybe I'll go. I'll have to make my mask/costume. We should go as the people from Phantom of the Opera – you as the phantom and me as Christine. It'll make it easier to find each other, although I'll charm my hair so you don't recognize me. We could meet by the Great Hall doors at 6, if that's okay with you.

My birthdays are never eventful. All I get is a few presents and a new thing to say when asked how old I am. I'm sure yours are more eventful than that. What did you get?

Aww, Baden sounds adorable. Maybe sometime I could meet him, next summer or something. I hate flying too, so maybe we'll get along. Although, judging by my Tranfig and Charms grades, I'm not even close to a super genious.

I shed. Don't ask.

Love (Hey, you deserve it at least once),

Katrina

Dear Katrina,

I'm not one for dances either. Mostly because I can't dance for crap, but also because I've never found a girl I'd really like to ask to go with me. Well, besides Tess, but we all know how THAT would end.

Mostly, I just got lots of candy and clean, shiny new underwear from my parents (sorry, bad mental image there. They're not really that shiny) and cool but random knick-nacks from my aunt and friends. The real prize this year was from Baden – he sent me his favorite teddy bear. His name is Mr. Huggles.

If you're still talking to me (or writing to me) this summer, Baden is coming to visit me at my London apartment every couple of days. Maybe you could, too.

What do you shed? Hair? Skin? Boyfriends? Hopefully not the latter…

Love,

Amergin


	22. Chapter 22

Amergin,

Before I answer your letter, why did you say you meant the "love" signature if you have Tess?

Do we actually have to… _dance_? Because that's where I draw the line, mister. Unless you manage to convince me, that is.

Clad to know your underwear is clean but not shiny. I didn't really need that mental picture. Knick-knacks are fun. Rissa and I used to give each other "huggles" when we were little. The teddy bear reminded me of it. That was so cute of Baden to send you the teddy bear. Absolutely adorable. I wish I had cousins. Or at least a younger sibling or something.

Maybe I will visit you if this dance thing goes well and we don't hate each other at the end of it. I'd love to see Baden! He sounds uber-cute.

Ha. I just wrote that because I was picking hairs off my shirt and I was feeling random.

Katrina

Katrina,

My parents think I have a problem with lying (Which I SO don't. I snuck out once to see an obscure muggle band called Torrent, and they decided that I was a liar, cheat, thief, and plagiarist) so they bought me this ink that only lets me write down what I know. It also doesn't let me lie, or write over something I really mean, even if I don't know it.

And for the record, I don't "have" Tess. She despises me, remember?

Thank Merlin you don't want to dance. I was hoping we could just hang out all night and talk. I am quite possibly the world's worst dancer.

I got my costume, and the phantom from Phantom of the Opera. I hope you know what he looks like.

Two more weeks. I can hardly wait to meet you in person.

Love,  
Amergin


	23. Chapter 23

Amergin,

Even I've never heard of "Torrent", and I'm a muggle born. Liar, thief, cheater, and plagiarist? That's harsh. And I get where the liar part comes from, but the other three? I bet the ink gets annoying after a while. I mean, what if you have to guess on an essay or something? But really, what about Tess? (Don't get the wrong idea, I'm touched.)

You, bad at something? I doubt it. You can't be worse than I am. It's quite impossible. Yes, we can talk all night. That would be wonderful.

I got mine too. I'm Christine, and I hope you know what she looks like. I'll find you if you don't. The Phantom is quite distinctive; I'm sure I'll recognize your costume.

Did you get #15 on the DADA test, the one about werewolves? I couldn't remember the correct way to defend yourself without killing the werewolf. I hope I never see one in its werewolf form. Most of them are perfectly nice people when it's not a full moon, though, so that'd be fine.

Less than two weeks!

Katrina

P.S. The guy is laying off of me. Maybe he found someone new?

Katrina,

The way to defend yourself against a werewolf is to braid a necklace of wolfsbane and wear it during full moons. It's also extremely helpful to be an animangus, because werewolf bites only turn humans.

Maybe the whole love thing is like a brother/sister thing. Or like a person can love a dog (not that you're the dog. I'm definitely the dog). I'm a little confused, but hey, at least I'm not signing it "I hate you".

Yeah, sure, maybe this guy has found someone else that he likes, but more likely he caught on that you wanted him to back off a little, and so he did. Guys can pick up on things, you know. Even if some of us take a little longer than others.

I'm almost positive I'll be able to recognize your costume, but just in case, be looking for mine.

Love,

Amergin


	24. Chapter 24

(Mother of God, we have nearly 200 reviews! I want to cry… And to thank those of you who review. I love you all. Kinz does as well. (She's on her way to Door County right now, but I forgive her because she has promised me fudge.) To those of you who don't review… Why the hell not? I mean, it's two measly minutes of your life, and the reviews make me happy and I update faster… hint hint.)

Dear Amergin

Thanks about the DADA info. I actually passed the test, thank God, even though I was too busy making my costume and mask to study much. As long as I do well on my NEWTs, I'll get a good job. Hopefully. You must have studied hard for the test to know about the Animangi thing. I don't remember that being in the book. Then again, I only skimmed the werewolf chapter.

Like someone loves their dog? Interesting, mais non. I don't think so (I would say that in French, but I'm too tired to conjugate "croire".) Maybe sister and brother. I wouldn't know; I have no love for my sister. You're not a dog, by the way. Blease don't sign it "I hate you". That would make me sad…

Well, whatever the reason is, he's not so bad when he's not obnoxious. He sure took a long time to back off, but whatever. It's all okay now.

One and a half weeks!

Can't wait,

Katrina

Katrina,

I told you this guy can't be nearly as bad as you think. Maybe next you could try having a civilized conversation with him. There's probably a lot more to him than you think…

For some reason, I've always been fascinated with werewolves. Ever since I was a little kid, I've collected books on them. I've even met a few, and you're right: most of them are perfectly decent people. You know that weird little first year, Gilderoy Lockhart? The one who's always combing his hair? He says he's fought one, but when I asked him to tell me about it he just gave me a load of crap.

I hate you,

(Totally kidding)

Love,

Amergin


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Amergin,

I actually talked politely to him today because you have been bugging me to since the beginning of the school year. He fell over and pretended to have a heart attack. Then when he got up, we had a civilized conversation. That is, until two of his friends decided to tease us about it. They're such prats. The third friend is cool, though (no names until the ball). Anyway, I didn't insult him even once. Are you proud of me now?

Oh, Gods. Lockheart? I had to tutor him once. He was always failing DADA, which is actually quite funny because he says he's fought all these magical creatures, but he gets almost every detail wrong.

Don't laugh at me, but the books I collected as a child were muggle books about magic. I was obsessed with magic and here I am, magic and in a magic school and everything. How… ironic. (is that the right word? I'm beginning to think… not.)

Despise you too,

(Just kidding)

Katrina

Dear Katrina,

I'm so proud of you! A civilized conversation, and all it took was nearly two months of me harassing you to do it!

Ironic was the right word for what you meant, I think, but I don't think irony is what I'd call it. More like a dream come true. Like a little orphan girl who always dreamed of being a princess, and then gets adopted by the queen. Or something like that, only less stupid…

You had to tutor Lockheart? I did, too. I almost killed myself trying to teach the little bugger how to fly. The poor kid nearly messed himself ten feet off the ground.

A week left until the big dance. It's officially too late for you to back out on me. See you there.

Abhor you,

(Kidding)

Love,

Amergin


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Amergin,

Yes, well, I would've talked to him earlier if he had backed off before. I'm glad you're proud of me, though. How's it going with Tess?

I don't get the irony thing, but whatever. I don't get a lot of things, mostly about the meaning of life, the Marauders, and the subjects of McGonagall's essays. I swear, it would take a genius to understand those essays! Of course, you probably get them. You're perfect, remember? (Just kidding.)

You only had to tutor in flying? I had to tutor him in everything else. Charms, Transig, DADA, Potions, and I even had to stay up late to tutor him in Astronomy. And he is HOPELESS!

Who said anything about backing out? I spent the last week making my costume and mask; I'm not letting this all go to waste. Besides, I'm kind of curious about who you are.

6 days!

Love (platonically, of course)

Katrina

Dear Katrina,

Tess has been marginally less bitchy lately. I have no idea why, but I like it. It means I can compliment her without having my head bitten off.

So, what do you know about the Marauders? I've heard of them, but I don't really know all that much… And I only understand McGonagall's essays because I have Remus explain them to me in very small words. Really, he's extremely useful to have around. Everyone should have a Remus.

I actually had to tutor him in everything as well. I guess he went through tutors pretty quick.

I was just making sure about the backing out thing. I didn't think you 'd actually back out or anything (well, I _hoped _anyways).

Only 5 more days until the ball. I can't wait.

Love,

Amergin


	27. Chapter 27

(Okay, guys, I'm going to try and finish this tonight. Only a few more chapters, but I'm going to have to take a break to watch Lost. Charlie Pace plays the bass! W00t!)

Dear Amergin,

Where did you get your name? It's interesting and I know it's not your real name. I told you where mine came from (the hurricane registry), so where's yours from?

You think I know a lot about the Marauders? I don't. They play pranks on everybody, including me. They're all annoying as hell, especially Potter and Black. Remus is cool, and I don't have an opinion on Pettigrew, except that he reminds me of a rat. In both ways: physically and mentally. Think Remus'd help me with essays? He's a genius…

Lockhart was such a pain in the arse. He was always bragging about things I bet he never did and never will do. He's going to end up in St. Mungo's someday, I swear it.

Of course I wouldn't back out. I keep my word (to people I care about, anyways). I'm actually looking forward to it, which is weird because a month ago I'd be dreading showing you who I am. Actually, I'm still dreading it, but slightly less so. At least I'll show you, if you show me who you are at the same time.

Four days!

Katrina the Hurricane.

Dear Katrina,

Amergin is a Celtic name meaning "poet". It was actually almost my real name, until my parents realized the only nicknames that could come of it were "Amy" and "Ginny".

Are potter and Black really all that terrible? Some of the things they do are actually pretty funny. Like the time they gave Slughorn the jinxed toffee and his teeth were neon blue for a week? You have to admit Slughorn deserved it, and it was funny to see him get what was coming to him. I guess they can be a little over the top sometimes, though. What have they done to you?

I think Lockhart belongs in St. Mungo's _now_. Better safe than sorry, right?

I've been looking forward to the ball ever since you agreed to go with me. Only three more days…

Love,

Amergin the Poet


	28. Chapter 28

(Merlin's beard! We have officially passed 200 reviews! dances )

Dear Amy (I'm just kidding, Ginny… Okay, Amergin.),

Ha. You could be Mer… but I bet your real name is cool. Are you a poet? If so, can I see some poems?

I never said they weren't occasionally funny; I just said that they annoy the brains out of me. The Slughorn incident was hilarious, even I have to admit. They're over the top a lot of the time, though, especially with the Slytherins. I don't like them, they call me 'Mudblood', but they don't deserve to be choked by bubbles or to be hung upside down so their underwear shows. The pranks they pull on me are quite distinctive; you'll know what I mean when you see who I am. If I were to tell you, you'd know right away who I am, and you're not allowed to know until the dance.

Lockheart would probably talk his way out of St. Mungo's, using that stupid smile as much as words. People seem to be entranced by it. Just a little bit creepy, if you ask me.

Two days!

Katrina

Dear Katrina,

I say it would be a gift to humanity if we just sewed his mouth shut and locked him in a padded room.

By the way, I talked to Remus, and they don't just do it for the hell of it. There's always a reason behind it. I happen to know that the five kids they _scourgified_ had found every pure blood Slytherin and Ravenclaw in the school, formed a club, and declared any mixed-blood underclassmen "fair game" to jinx, hex, etc. And the ones who got hung upside down had been peeking into the Gryffindor girl's changing rooms before quidditch practices. Plus, if those guys didn't want their underwear on display, maybe they should have been wearing something under their robes.

I have no idea what you could have done, though. Maybe you just pissed one of them off.

I am a poet, but I'm terrible at it and wouldn't show them to anyone for all the gold at Gringotts.

I can't wait for tomorrow night.

Love,

Amergin

Okay, not to defend them too much or anything, but if Snape didn't want his panties on display, he might want to think about wearing shorts under his robes like normal people.


	29. Chapter 29

(The next chapter will be the last, everyone. Savor the time you have left. Enjoy. Sorry it's so short…)

Dear Amergin,

Just a quick letter before I get ready for the dance. Christie is going to do my hair. I made my stuff, so sorry if it's ugly or falls apart. I like it.

About the Marauders – I know for a fact that in fifth year, Potter and Black attacked Snape after OWLs just because they were bored. They scourgified him and flipped him upside down. I probably hate Snape as much as they do, maybe more (they don't get called "mudblood" every time Snape sees them), but I would never retaliate like that. It's just wrong. And about the incident – Remus didn't even TRY to stop Potter and Black! He was a PREFECT and he didn't stop them! I thought he was better than that…

Will you please show me some of your poetry? They can't be worse than mine.. come on, you know you want to… for me?

Alright, Christie's here. I guess I'd better go now.

Katrina


	30. Chapter 30

(Here we go. Last chapter. New format, too. Too bad Kinz is all the way up north and can't dance with me in French tomorrow… We would celebrate! And then everyone would look at us funny… but whatever. I can celebrate on my own. Review and celebrate with me! This added as an afterthought: I apologize for the poem. Really, truly, I'm sorry.)

Katrina attached the letter to the leg of her owl and it flew off into the twilight, clipping her in the face.

"Bloody bird." She groused, turning away from the window.

"What about a bloody bird?" Christie asked as she stepped into the room.

"I was sending a letter, and the stupid owl hit my face." Katrina explained. Christie laughed.

"Who did you send the letter to… who was so important as to merit a letter on a dance night?"

"My 'date'," Katrina answered, pacing back and forth across the room.

"I see." Christie said, sounding amazed. "So, you finally got a date to something, did you? Who is he?"

"Amergin." Katrina said, restraining the urge to laugh hysterically. She was extremely tightly-strung with nervousness already, and her thoughts that generally pointed to certain death (or at least her doom) were not helping.

"Amergin? I don't think I know him." Christie said. "How do you want your hair done?"

"Like Christine in Phantom of the Opera, you know, brown and wavy."

"That's all? No fancy buns or knots? You're no fun… So, who's this Amergin?"

"Yeah, that's it. Sorry, I've never waved my own hair before. I don't know what spell to use. And I need to dye it… I'm just afraid I'll screw it up." She paced for a moment longer, and had another idea. "Is there a spell to link the mask to the color and hairstyle so that when I take off my mask, I'll look like me again?"

"Easy. Third year stuff. Now sit the fuck down before I hex you."

"Sirius, mate, d'you have any more gel?" Amergin asked, slicking his hair back for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Who is this girl? Remus, he's going mad over her." Sirius asked, tossing his friend a spankin' new bottle.

"He won't tell. But he asked me something about Lily Evans a few weeks ago."

"Remus!"

"Man, you finally got a date with Evans? I thought she hated you!" Sirius asked, frowning and then moving to fix Amergin's hair.

"Well, she kind of still does. She doesn't exactly know it's me. And she doesn't know that I know it's her."

"Good luck." Came Pettigrew's high, childlike voice from a corner. "Here's hoping you still have your balls when you go to bed."

It was 5:56, and students milled around at the entrance to the Great Hall. Katrina looked around for the white mask that had Amergin's face behind it. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. Before she had a chance to freak out, however, a voice spoke softly into her ear:

"Too long I've wondered who you are,

which face belongs to you.

I've tried to tell by what you say,

The subtle things you to.

At worst, I thought you could be Snape,

At best you might be Tess.

At least I get to see your face

If I should pass your test."

She turned around and came face to chest with the phantom, Amergin, her mystery man. He smiled, and it seemed vaguely familiar.

"I told you I was terrible, but you asked."

"It was good."

"No, it wasn't, but thanks anyways. Shall we go in?" He asked, offering her his arm just as the clock struck siz.

Later, the clock struck seven, then eight, and nine as well. They were still sitting at the table from dinner, talking and ignoring the couples dancing just a few feet away from them.

"So, how long have you known Remus?" Asked Katrina, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Since first year. We've had some good times. Like once, my family was taking a trip to South Africa, and I _begged _my parents to take him with us…"

The time flew by, and the next thing they knew the announcer was speaking, his voice magically magnified.

"Alright, boys and girls, the doors close in 15 minutes, and everyone left inside takes off their mask at midnight, no exceptions."

Amergin turned to Katrina. "So, you want to leave, or do I finally get to know who you are?"

She grinned. "I'm up for it if you are." She heard herself say, and was amazed that she felt comfortable enough around him after only six hours, but he put her at ease somehow.

She felt his hand tug on hers, and when she looked up Amergin was on his feet and trying to get her onto hers.

"One dance?" He pleaded, "Slow dancing is nothing. Even I can do it without tripping over myself, and that's saying something."

"One dance then." She said, standing and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor, trying to ignore the way the touch of his fingers sent a shiver down her spine.

One they were on the dance floor, he took her other hand in his and put them around his neck. Then he put his own hands on her waist. Another shiver.

She leaned in slightly and decided to bring up the subject he had avoided all night.

"So… who's Tess?"

She felt him tense for a moment, then relax and pull her closer.

"Tess is you, Lily."

Her eyes shot up to meet his. He wasn't joking. Out of all the girls she had thought might be Tess, she had never even considered herself. Then something else registered. He had called her Lily. He knew who she was. Somehow, she just felt relieved.

"How did you know who I was?"

But he didn't have time to answer, because the announcer chose that moment to speak again.

"Alright, kiddies, ten seconds to midnight and then the masks come off. Ten, nine…"

Suddenly, Amergin leaned in and kissed her softly, and to her surprise she had no desire to pull away. He kissed her like he would never see her again.

"Five, four…"

He pulled back and nuzzled into her neck, whispering in her ear, "Please don't hate me, Lily."

"Three, two…"

They simultaneously reached up and pulled off their masks. She gasped as the kind eyes she had stared into all night became the hated face of James Potter. She waited for the feeling of disgust, the wave of nausea that was sure to come, but she felt nothing but surprise. She was so shocked she could barely speak. The first coherent thought she could vocalize was,

"Oh, my god…"

FIN


End file.
